


Everything I Need     (and more)

by Tomasina



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Jack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, idk man, jack is like....medically high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomasina/pseuds/Tomasina
Summary: Bitty sits by Jack's hospital bedside after he is mildly injured in a car accident. Jack wakes up on some pretty strong pain killers and...is kinda high off his ass. What happens next will shock you!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay....so I've been on pain meds after surgery and I know this isn't really how they work (well i mean....it kinda is? I remember everything I said but everything I said was stupid as hell and I cry laughing whenever I watch the videos lmao.) 
> 
> Anyways, Jack is only slightly injured and there's no descriptions of like gore or anything, he's just a little banged up he'll be fine, I promise. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @zlmms (that's an L)
> 
> All characters belong to Ngozi 
> 
> ~Tomi

Bitty sat on the edge of his chair, holding Jack's hand as he slept. The hospital bed made Jack look smaller than usual, and the IV pumping pain meds into his arm freaked Bitty out, but he would be there as long as Jack needed. 

It took Bitty twenty minutes to convince Alicia and Bob Zimmermann not to make the fight down from Montreal to Providence. It was just a dislocated shoulder, broken collar bone, and moderate concussion. He'd need some help for the next few days but Bitty's bakery was closed for the next week anyway, he'd be fine. The Zimmermann's only agreed knowing that their sons loving boyfriend would be there. 

So, Bitty sat alone in Jack's hospital room, holding his hand. 

When Jack stirred, Bitty looked up quickly to see blue eyes blinking open. 

"Wha' happened?" Jack looked confused, and slightly dazed. 

"You were in a car accident, sweetheart. You got rear-ended coming home from the game. You had a dislocated shoulder, but they set it while you were out. You also have a concussion and a broken collar bone, but other than that you're goin' to be okay." Bitty smiled softly, squeezing Jack's hand. 

Jack just cocked his head slightly to the side, staring at Bitty. 

"What's wrong, honey?" Bitty scooted his chair closer to Jack. 

"You're really beautiful, Bits. Like- like 'wow!' beautiful." Jack sounded incredibly serious.

Bitty giggled. 

"The doctors told me you'd be kind of loopy from the pain meds." He shook his head fondly. 

Jack acted like he didn't even hear him. 

"You're amazing! You're so incredible! I have the best boyfriend in the whole world! The best! Why are you laughing, Bitty, this is a serious matter!" Jack's eyebrows drew together and his mouth set in a grumpy line. 

Bitty reached a hand out to cup Jack's cheek. 

"I'm sorry for laughing, honey. Thank you for the compliments. I'm pretty lucky as well." He was still chucking a bit, but not enough for Jack to notice. 

Jack smiled softly and leaned into Bitty's touch. 

"You're so good, Eric. So good." His eyes fluttered shut. 

Bitty was almost sure Jack had fallen back asleep until he opened one eye and smiled at Bitty. 

"Can I tell you something?" 

"Anythin', sweetheart. What's up?" 

"Come closer." Jack's eyes were serious again. 

Bitty scooted his chair once more then leaned forward so his face was next to Jack's. 

"I have to tell you something." Jack said again. 

Bitty nodded. 

"I have a ring in my sock drawer. I wanna marry you, Bitty!" Jack's eyes were excited. 

Bitty's breath hitched in his throat. 

"Ex-excuse me?" Bitty stammered. 

"Will you marry me, Bitty?" 

"Honey, you're on a lot of medication right now I don't know-" 

"So you don't want to marry me?" Jack looked at Bitty with a hurt expression. Bitty leaned forward, closer to Jack. 

"No, Jack, of course I want to marry you. Of course I do. I'd marry you no matter what." Jack's expression softened and his eyes closed. Bitty continued. "But I think for now you should get some rest and we can talk about this later, okay?" 

Jack just nodded into Bitty's hand and was very soon fast asleep. Bitty sat back in his chair, wondering if Jack would remember any of that. 

A doctor came in not too much later and switched Jack's pain medication to a weaker dosage, one that would make him normal Jack again. Bitty thanked them, then waited patiently for Jack to come back to him. 

Bitty was updating the SMH group chat on Jack's condition when a soft sound pulled his attention away from his phone. 

"Bitty?" 

Bitty looked up to see Jack waking up again, this time much more consciously. 

"Hey, hun. How d'you feel?" Bitty grinned. 

"I- uh. My head hurts." Jack complained, sighing. "What happened?" 

"You got rear-ended on your way home. Your shoulder was dislocated, your collar bone is broken, and you have a concussion, but they said you should be back on the ice in a months time, and it could've been a lot worse." Bitty reached forward and brushed Jack's hair off his forehead. "They put you on some pretty strong pain killers earlier but they just lowered the dose." 

Jack looked at him quizzically. 

"Wait, so I woke up already?" 

Bitty nodded, chuckling. 

"I don't even remember at all...did I say anything stupid?" Jack looked weary. 

Bitty bit his lip. 

"You may have showered me in compliments...then proposed?" 

Jack sighed and closed his eyes. 

"Oh god, did I really?" 

"Yeah."

Jack rolled his eyes and huffed, annoyed. 

"I had a whole proposal planned, you know? It was going to be filled with everything you love and it was going to be perfect and I had to go and ruin it by being high off my ass." 

Bitty put his hands on each side of Jack's face. 

"Hey, no, don't say that. You're everythin' I love, Jack. I don't need anythin' fancy, sweetheart, all I need is you." 

Jack looked up at him with hopeful eyes. 

"So, what are you saying?" 

"I'm saying, yes, I'll marry you." 

A bright smile split across Jack's face and then Bitty leaned in to kiss him. It was soft, and warm, and careful of Jack's broken clavicle, but still magical nonetheless. 

"I love you. I love you so much, Bits, thank you." 

Both men were tearing up. After 4 years together, all the love they had ever had for each other was still right there on the surface. 

"I love you too, Jack. More than anythin'. I'm so excited to spend the rest of my life with you." Bitty wiped a tear as it trailed down his cheek. 

When Jack was allowed home the next day, the first thing he did was fetch the ring box from his sock drawer and get down on one knee in front of Bitty in their living room. 

"I know you already said yes, but you deserved at least this. Also, I need you to open the box because I can't." Jack laughed, gesturing to his right arm in a sling. 

Bitty smiled fondly and opened the box, gasping at how beautiful the ring was. He slipped it on his finger then helped Jack up into his arms. 

They spent their first official night as fiancés on their living room couch, tucked together, eating take out Chinese food, watching Chopped. And Bitty smiled to himself, looking down at his ring, knowing he really did have everything he loved right there, holding his hand, pressed up against him. 

And neither of them could be happier.


End file.
